The Heart's Fire Fighter
by AmiAuron
Summary: What do you think might of happened if Jun Pyo didn't remember Jan Di? Not wanting to see the woman he loves continue to get hurt, Ji Hoo takes matters into his own hands. JanDi/JiHoo. Tsukushi/Rui
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

This story is from the Korean Version. It takes place while Jun Pyo loses his memory.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ji Hoo held the fake wedding picture of himself and Jan Di in his hands. She looked so beautiful to him. That day when she kissed him on the cheek, he felt as if he would die a happy man. But now that wasn't the case. He wanted more. He knew he could treat Jan Di way better than Jun Pyo. Ji Hoo swore to himself that she would always be happy with him. Even though Jun Pyo was his best friend, there were some things that he couldn't just let slide.

"I'll give Jun Pyo one more chance, if he doesn't take it, I wont hold back" Ji Hoo told himself.

Jun Pyo's memory had not come back, and he was making no effort to remember what he had lost. Jan Di was by his side again at the hospital pealing an apple. Jun Pyo's temper was rising and he looked at Jan Di like she was trash.

"Stupid ugly girl! LEAVE! Why do you keep coming here?!" Jun Pyo hollered angrily at Jan Di.

Jan Di picked up a slice of the apple and forced a smile. She placed it on a toothpick and slowly handed it to him. "I just want you to get better soon." She said solemnly.

"I'll never get better if I have to see your ugly face here everyday!" Jun Pyo shouted slapping Jan Di's hand so hard the apple slice few out of her hand and smashed against the wall of his hospital room.

Jan Di felt like crying. It wasn't fair that it was only HER he didn't remember. If he loved her so much how could losing his memory make him treat her so badly? She wasn't trash, but she sure felt like it. It was the only time in her life she felt so helpless.

"Please…try to remember me Goo Jun Pyo" She pleaded. Soft tears started to drop.

"Remember YOU? If I've truly forgotten you then I consider it a blessing!" Jun Pyo said harshly. "Why would I even want to remember an ugly cow like you?"

"Because you love her." Ji Hoo was standing at the door since Jun Pyo smacked the apple slice out of Jan Di's hand.

"Ji Hoo sumbe!" Protested Jan Di sanding up. She quickly wiped away her tears. "What are you doing here?"

"Oy Ji Hoo! Take this pig out of here! I don't care if she's your girlfriend, I don't want to see her here anymore!" commanded Jun Pyo his face was turning red in anger.

"Jun Pyo, listen closely," Ji Hoo began "Jan Di isn't my girlfriend, she's yours"

"Sumbe!" Jan Di tried to stop him but Ji Hoo gave her a dark glance that caused to stop in fear.

"Oy! Ji Hoo, MY girlfriend? THAT?! Don't kid around with me!" If Jun Pyo was a volcano, he would be just about ready to erupt.

Ji Hoo took out a picture from his coat pocket. It was a picture of Jun Pyo with his arm happily around an equally happy Jan Di. He hesitated a bit, but he pushed himself to hand it over to his friend.

"You can't say you weren't happy." Ji Hoo mentioned with a deep frown on his face as he handed it over.

Jun Pyo took the picture not expecting to see anything that would shake him. But upon laying eyes on the picture, his stomach turned upside down. "Is this real?" he whispered

"It is." Ji Hoo answered

Jun Pyo looked at Jan Di then back at the picture. He never had a more confused expression on his face in his life. He felt it was a lie. It couldn't be true. He didn't want it to be true.

"Get out." He told both of them.

"Goo Jun Py-" Began Jan Di taking a step towards him to comfort him.

"GET OUT!!" He yelled throwing a cup of water that was on the table next to him at her.

Jan Di fell to the floor, wet. Ji Hoo quickly rushed over too her. He took off his jacket and placed it on her shaking body. He knew her tears would start any second. Ji Hoo stood her up and then turned to Jun Pyo who had already erupted.

"Jun Pyo, no matter what you say now, I won't back off this time." He took Jan Di out of Jun Pyo's room where he held her as she cried franticly into his chest.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N I saw that in the korean version of hana yori dango, Rui and Makino were better suited for each other. I dont know if ill make this story a Rui and Makino or a Tuskasa and Makino pairing. I'll see where things go...XD

Please read and review!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I STILL own nothing.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ji Hoo handed Jan Di a warm cup of tea as they sat in the hospital lobby. She lifelessly took it and nodded her head in thanks. Her tears had stopped but her face was deeply red from crying. Ji Hoo put his arm around her and pulled her towards him where she casually rested her head on his shoulder. His shoulder that was always there for her. Her mind raced with thoughts of Jun Pyo, but within those thoughts laid the thought of knowing that Ji Hoo's shoulder would always be there for here to rest on. She was deeply hurt, but at the same time she felt protected. Jan Di didn't realize that she really enjoyed that feeling of protection.

Yi Jung and Woo Bin were walking down the hospital hallway when they spotted Ji Hoo and Jan Di. Noticing that Jan Di was crying, they quickly rushed over to the lobby where they sat. Ji Hoo looked up at them when they arrived, but Jan Di sat motionless resting her head on Ji Hoo's comforting shoulder.

"Jan Di?" Woo Bin said trying to get her attention. "Jan Di, are you alright?"

She didn't answer, just sat there like a zombie. Woo Bin looked at Ji Hoo for an answer. Ji Hoo didn't say anything, he just held Jan Di closer too him. He let out a huge sigh after a while and finally decided to tell they what happened.

"Did Jun Pyo really say that?" Yi Jung asked after hearing the story. Ji Hoo nodded.

Jan Di's tears quietly started to fall again. Seeing that, Yi Jung turned to Woo Bin with a concerning look on his face. As if he read Yi Jung's mind, Woo Bin nodded and both him and Yi Jung went to Jun Pyo's room.

"Jun Pyo!" yelled Yi Jung upon entering. They both stopped in their tracks when they saw Jun Pyo.

Jun Pyo was standing up resting his forehead against the wall. In his hand he clutched the picture of him and Jan Di. He turned towards Yi Jung and Woo Bin with a very angry look in his face.

"Tell me it's not true." Jun Pyo told them. "Tell me it's a joke. A prank you guys are pulling on me." He pleaded. "Tell me I never fell in love with some one as ugly as her!!"

Yi Jung stepped forward angrily but Woo Bin beat him too it. He ran up to Jun Pyo and punched him in the face knocking him down.

"It wasn't her looks you fell in love with!!" Woo Bin yelled down at him.

Jun Pyo looked up in fear and shock at Woo Bin. He quickly pulled himself up to his bed. He grabbed his cheek where Woo Bin had punched him. The punched made him decided to try to remember. Woo Bin was not one to punch someone without reason. Although his family's background, Woo Bin wasn't violent at all unless he needed to be. Jun Pyo closed his eyes and tried to remember what he had lost. He held the picture of him and Jan Di tightly in his hand. Tears began to race down his face.

"I-I can't remember! It's not there! It never was there!! STOP LYING TO ME!!" He threw the picture at Woo Bin. "If she really meant that much to me, I never would have for gotten her!! Leave me alone! GET OUT!!"

Yi Jung and Woo Bin were very disappointed in their F4 leader. They knew he could be cold hearted, but they never thought he would be THIS cold hearted towards the woman he loved, even if he didn't remember her. They both stormed out, defeated and angry. They went back over to the waiting room where Ji Hoo and Jan Di both stood in same position from when they left. The only difference was that Jan Di was now crying harder.

"We heard everything." Ji Hoo mentioned to them.

"Just…give him some time…" Yi Jung said knowing it would do no good.

"I'm taking her home now." Ji Hoo said standing Jan Di and himself up. "I won't let this keep happening to her." He waked Jan Di away from Yi Jung and Woo Bin who both understood clearly the reason behind Ji Hoo's words and actions.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Two weeks later Jun Pyo was discharged from the hospital even though he didn't remember what he needed to remember. He convinced himself it was just a prank his F4 friends had pulled on him. He decided not to think about it or dwell on the fact that he had forgotten something. If it was truly that important, then he wouldn't have forgotten it, he told himself.

Jan Di sat in her living room with her little brother, Kang San. It had been two weeks since she had last seen Jun Pyo, but she was trying hard to forget about him. She also thought if she was really that important to him, then he wouldn't have forgotten her. Though it was hard, she forced a smile and tried not to bring the people around her down. Their parents left that morning for three weeks on a business trip. Their mother didn't have to go but she insisted going so that her dear husband wouldn't do careless things, like spend all his money on horse races. Jan Di insisted that they all go but Kang San still needed to finish school. Jan Di gave in to her parents and decided to stay home alone with her brother again.

A knock came to the door and Kang San quickly went to answer it.

"I bet its big brother Ji Hoo!" Kang San yelled excitedly. Ji Hoo had come to Jan Di's house every day since the incident at the hospital. Kang San grew very fond of him and looked forward to his visits. He opened the door and no one other than Ji Hoo stood there smiling.

"Big brother Ji Hoo!" Kang San yelled pulling him inside. Ji Hoo smiled as he was being jerked inside the house. "Noona! It's Ji Hoo!" He informed his sister.

Jan Di smiled as Ji Hoo was pulled into the living room. Kang San sat him down next to Jan Di and quickly ran to the other side of the table to stare at them with a huge grin on his face. Ji Hoo laughed silently.

"Ah! San! That's creepy. Don't look at us that way." Demanded Jan Di. Ji Hoo let out another silent laugh and looked around the house.

"Where are your parents?" He asked noting that they weren't there.

"They went on a business trip for three weeks." Kang San answered. "Noona and I stood back because we both have to go to school"

"So…you both are staying here alone?" Ji Hoo asked.

"Sumbe, don't worry about us." Jan Di insisted. "We'll be fine this time. This isn't like the last time they left me and San alone."

"Will you two be alright?" Ji Hoo asked concerned.

"Yes, Ji Hoo Sumbe, We'll be alright" Jan Di insured.

They all stood quiet after that. It became a bit uncomfortable. Kang San wanted out. He brought his hand up to his ear like it was a phone.

"Brrring Brrrring! Ah? Hello?" He said to his hand. "Yes? It's me. AH you want to play soccer? OK I'll be right there!" Kang San got up and ran to the door. "Noona! I'm going to play soccer with my friends!" He slammed the door behind him and left.

Ji Hoo laughed again and Jan Di shook her head. The atmosphere became more uncomfortable and neither of them knew what to say.

"He got out today." Ji Hoo finally said. "He won't be coming here."

"Sumbe…do you think I'd be considered a bad person if I didn't wait for him to remember me?"

"No. You have to think of yourself too. It's not fair if you keep being hurt by him."

"Sumbe…it really hurts." Jan Di mentioned with tears in her eyes. "I tried; I really did try but…"

Ji Hoo quickly pulled her into an embrace. "It's ok. Everything is going to be ok, I promise. Just…just give me a chance and I promise I'll take care of everything." He gently grabbed her chin and made her look towards him. "Jan Di...let me take care of you."

"Sumbe…" Jan Di said crying

"Don't call me 'Sunbe' anymore," He told her softly "Just call me Ji Hoo." He gently moved his face towards hers. "I love you Jan Di." Ji Hoo closed his eyes and kissed Jan Di on her soft lips. He was about to pull back when he realized that she was kissing him back. Happiness filled him and he depend the kiss. He grabbed the back of her neck and she wrapped her arms around his.

They came apart and looked deeply into each others eyes. Jan Di then rested her head on his shoulder. As she did Ji Hoo embraced her tightly not wanting to let go.

"I'll always make you happy." Ji Hoo whispered to her.

"I'll try to make you happy too." Jan Di whispered back.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N: Hmm i guess this came out nicely. Hope you all enjoy. I'm the type of person that doesnt like to wait so i dont really beat around the bush XD It might take a while for me to update again...i gotta think of what's gonna happen next!

I got a few ideas SO I'll see what i can do. :3

Please read and review! they really help a lot ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks a lot for the reviews all you cool cats! I'm so glad someone likes my story XD The reviews really help a lot. ^_^ I'm trying to update as much as quickly as possible but when I first started the story was about 30 minutes before the first person read it. SO its bascily all off the top of my head lol. Ahem anyway. Here you guys go. chapter 3!**

**Disclaimer: Nope...still dont own anything.**

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Jun Pyo went to the usual hang out, the F4 game room, only to find the other members of F4 not there. Having been discharged from the hospital the day before, today he wanted to spend the day with his friends who, to his knowledge, should have been throwing him a party.

"Tsh, some friends THEY are" Jun Pyo muttered upon entering the empty, party less, game room. He took out his phone and started dialing. Speed Dial 2

"Hello?" Woo Bin answered.

"Woo Bin! Where are you?!" Jun Pyo demanded.

"Ah…uh I'm-I'm busy. Sorry Jun Pyo, I'll call you later." Woo Bin hung up his phone leaving Jun Pyo alone with his anger.

He looked at his phone appalled. How dare Woo Bin Hang up on him? He thought. More over, what could he possibly be busy with that was more important then throwing him a party celebrating his discharge from the hospital? That Jerk! He forgave him for punching him in the hospital too. Well, no matter, he had other people to call, like Yi Jung. Speed Dial 3.

"Hello…" Yi Jung answered.

"Yi Jung, where are you? And what the hell is wrong with Woo Bin? He just hung up on me!" Jun Pyo shouted angrily.

"I…don't know." Yi Jung answered annoyed.

"Anyway, let's meet up at the club to celebrate my discharge from the hospital."

"Ah- Sorry. Hot date. Can't make it. Gotta go, Bye." Yi Jung hung up his phone, causing Jun Pyo's anger to rise.

"Why were they so busy!?" Jun Pyo thought again. He looked at one more number to call. Speed dial 1…Ji Hoo, his best friend. Ji Hoo had stopped visiting him at the hospital two weeks earlier after "The stupid girl incident" which he so kindly named. Ji Hoo also wasn't answering Jun Pyo's phone calls. Was that girl really that important to him? More important than his best friend whom he'd known since kindergarten?

"I'll text him." Jun Pyo told himself punching a few buttons on his state of the art cell phone. Because they left on such bad terms, he decided that he would make the message "nice".

"I-want-to-go-to-the-club.-Let's-meet-up-there. ….SEND" He sent his "nice" message to Ji Hoo. 30 seconds later, Ji Hoo's reply came in.

"Sorry Goo Jun Pyo, I'm busy today."

Defeated.

Jun Pyo shoved his cell phone in his pocket and stormed out of the F4 game room.

"Stupid friends!" He yelled as he got into his car.

After half an hour of driving around with no destination, he stopped his car by a park where not a lot of children were playing. He didn't know why, but the park seemed familiar to him. He decided to walk around and relieve his anger. He headed for the swings and sat quietly rocking himself slowly back and forth. That spot also seemed familiar to him. Why? He thought hard. Did he really forget something? Impossible. Not the great Goo Jun Pyo! But still…something was calling his memory and…it felt…important. What was it? He closed his eyes to think.

"Big Brother Goo Jun Pyo?" Came a childish voice.

Jun Pyo opened up his eyes and searched for the voice. It came from a little boy about the age of 10. Kang San. Jun Pyo didn't recognize him. Seems like Jan Di's family was also forgotten from his memory.

"How do you know my name?" Jun Pyo questioned.

"Ehhh? Did you really lose your memory Big Bro?" Kang San asked sitting on the swing next to him.

"NO I didn't! And who said you could call me 'Big Bro'?" Jun Pyo yelled at him.

"Uh uh…you. You told me to call you 'big bro'" Kang San answered. "Do you not remember me either?"

"Who are you?!"

"I'm Geum Kang San. You used to date my sister Jan Di." Kang San took note of the confused look on Jun Pyo's face. "Hey…did you really forget us?"

Jun Pyo said nothing he just started to think. Everyone was telling him he had forgotten something, and that something was that he dated a girl named Geum Jan Di. Not only that, but he was madly in love with her. He defied his mother for her. He even went as far as to almost give up the family name just to be with her. If it was true, how could he have forgotten something so important? However, this time, the information wasn't coming from his F4 friends, his sister or even his mother. It was coming from a little boy who, to him, seemed sincere. He felt he could trust him.

"Hey, Kang San, Let's say I did forget…" Jun Pyo started "What was it that I forgot?"

"Huh?" asked Kang San not fully understanding.

"What did I ever do with you and that sister of yours?!"

"AHH! Uh um we…we" Kang San tried to think of something "AH! Ok! When my parents first left to the fishing village, and Noona and I had to move to that run down apartment, you bought it and moved into the room next door. Then you used to come over a lot and eat all of the instant ramen."

"I ate instant ramen?" Jun Pyo asked a bit taken aback.

"Yeah, Yeah!" Kang San said nodding. "Then you and noona fought over who would eat off the lid!" Kang San was now laughing. "You ate the whole pot by yourself."

"I did that?" Jun Pyo said smiling. Though it seemed unbelievable to him, at the same time it felt like a warm happy memory he just couldn't remember.

"Yeah…do you really not remember, Big Bro?" Kang San asked with sadness in his voice.

Sadly but truthfully Jun Pyo shook his head. He really wanted to remember now. He felt it was important. He KNEW it was important. It really was there. He knew it was, he just had to remember it.

"Hey, Little Bro! Do you know anything about memory loss?" Jun Pyo asked getting off the swing.

"Um…no not really but I think taste and smell might bring back lost memories."

"Tastes and smells?"

"Mmhmm. We were learning about it in school."

Jun Pyo thought for a long time pacing back and forth muttering to himself. Finally, he stopped and with a huge grin on his face he turned to Kang San.

"OK Little Bro, you're gonna help me remember!" Jun Pyo declared pointing at Kang San.

"Eh? How??"

"By eating loads of instant ramen, and by bringing me things from your sister's room that smell like her!" Jun Pyo looked up at the sky and started to laugh. Kang San looked at him like he was crazy, which he was. "This plan of mine is fool-proof!"

"…is it really?" Kang San muttered

"OH!" Jun Pyo mentioned looking back at a slightly confused Kang San, "Don't tell anyone about this. This is a secret among us men. No one must know about 'Operation Taste and Smell'"

"Ha-ha! Ok then Big Bro! A secret among men!" Kang San jumped off his swing and began to laugh into the sky with Jun Pyo.

Fool Proof….right?

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: Where am I going with all this? XD even I don't know! Or DO I? ;) You'll find out SOON!**

**Ok how'd you like this? I didnt think it would a good story if i just left Jun Pyo out of it.**

**Read and Review!! XD**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for all the reviews XD they are all so nice** **^_^ and im really glad you guys are enjoying my story. Some of you want a Jun Pyo/ Jan Di ending and some of you want a Ji Hoo/ Jan Di ending...well idk which way to go yet lol. So just hope for anything! :3**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

Jan Di had not noticed she had fallen asleep and slept till noon. Last night she got home very late from her date with Ji Hoo and she still wore the same clothes from the night before. She quickly ran to the bathroom to shower. When she was done, she sat in front of her mirror blow drying her hair. It had been five days since her and Ji Hoo started "officially" dating, and she had to admit, she was quite happier. Being with Ji Hoo was like having someone put out the fires in her heart caused by Jun Pyo. Each day she's spend the whole day with him and smile from ear to ear. And each night, she's lay in bed thinking about him, grinning from ear to ear.

"Noona…" Kang San entering his sister's room.

"Yeah San?" Jan Di said putting down the blow dryer. She put her hair up a pony tail.

"…Do you really like Big Brother Ji Hoo?" He asked looking at her carpet making sure not to make eye contact with her.

"…Yes, I really do like him." She answered smiling. "Why…don't you like him San?"

"I do…its just…well…what about Big Bro?"

"Big Bro?" Jan Di questioned.

"Big Brother Jun Pyo." He rephrased. "You really, really liked Big Brother Jun Pyo before too. I remember."

Jan Di was surprised by her little brother. She didn't expect that he would say anything to her about the men she dated. More importantly, he sounded really concerned about it. Jan Di feared now that she was making him worry. She loved her little brother more than anything and the last thing she wanted as an older sister, was to make her little brother worry about her.

"San…Goo Jun Pyo…he's not the same person…" She began to explain

"Yes he is! He's still the same! So what if his memory of us is gone? He's still Big Brother Goo Jun Pyo!" Jan Di had never seen her little brother so angry. "I…I just don't think it's fair that…you've forgotten about Big Bro…"

"But San, Jun Pyo has forgotten about me and--" she tried to explain again.

"It's not his fault he forgot!!" her little brother shouted angrily. Jan Di stood dumbfounded before him. "Do you really think its fair…to give up on someone, for something that isn't there fault? He's really, really trying to remember you…"

"Kang San, it's not that easy when someone…"She stopped when something finally sunk in. He said that Jun Pyo was trying to remember her. "SAN! Did you just say that Jun Pyo was really trying to remember me?"

Kang San stood frozen. He let the secret slip. He wasn't supposed to; it was a secret among men. And it was also a promise. Kang San stood there like a deer in the headlights. The beaming headlights of his sister. What was he going to do now? As if luck was on his side, a loud knock came to their door causing his sister to forget the conversation.

"Open up! It's the police!" Came a yell after the knock.

Jan Di looked away from her little brother, frightened, and ran to answer the door. What could the police possibly want with them this time? They had no debt, and she paid the rent and all the bills for the house just yesterday with the money her parents sent her. She opened her door and her and her brother looked into the eyes of two police officers.

"Y…yes?" asked Jan Di.

"Are you two Geum Jan Di and Geum Kang San?" the tallest police officer asked.

"Yes…that's us." Jan Di answered even more frightened that before.

"…May we come in?" The smaller police officer asked nicely. "We have something we'd like to tell you two."

"Ah…yes of course." Jan Di kindly led them into her living room.

What could they possibly want? Was this another poi from Jun Pyo's mother? It couldn't be, Jan Di stopped dating him and she was erased from his memory. His mother should be the happiest woman on earth right now. There was no reason for her to bother Jan Di anymore. Before she could sit down another knock came to her door. This time Kang San ran to open it.

"Song Woo Bin…" Kang San said sadly as he opened the door for Woo Bin who had suddenly came to visit. Kang San left the door open and sadly, but also frightened, went to go sit down in the living room. Being left there alone and confused, Woo Bin let himself into the Geum living room.

"Jan Di, is everything ok?" Woo Bin asked noticing the two police officers.

"Sumbe?" She said realizing that he was there. She didn't know how to answer him. "Um…the police said they wanted to talk to us."

Woo Bin looked over at the police. He knew who they were, and what those two's jobs entitled. Bad news. He quickly took out his cell phone and texted Ji Hoo. "I'm at Jan Di's, get over here now." He then placed his phone back in his pocket and sat down next to Jan Di and Kang San. "I hope you don't mind if I join you." He told Jan Di. Having one of the F4 members there, and one of her dear friends, made her feel a bit more at ease.

"I don't mind…thank you sumbe." She said gratefully.

The police sat on one side of the table while they sat at the other.

"Ms. Jan Di…" started the smaller nicer officer. "We've got some bad news for you."

Both she and Kang San stiffened.

"What…what is it?" Jan Di asked through her fear.

"Your parents…have gone missing." He told her straight out.

Jan Di felt her heart sink in and Kang San stood there again frozen. Missing? They only went on a short business trip and would be coming home in one week. They couldn't have been missing. There was no way.

"They never came back to the hotel after an outing with the company" He continued. "For three days police in the area searched for them but sadly, they still weren't found."

"You two are living here alone now right?" The taller police officer implied. "You have a part time job which does not supply you with enough money to pay the rent and utility bills. Having your parents missing, we can expect that you won't be receiving anymore money from them. We have already spoken to the land lord and you two must leave by next month."

"What?!" Jan Di shouted. She was frantic. In the same minute she found out that not only were her parents missing but in a month, her and her little brother would be forced into the streets. Today was not a good day for her…where as yesterday she was so happy.

"I'm sorry, but there is nothing we could do." The smaller nicer police officer said sadly "please try and find a place to stay within the next few weeks." Him and his partner quickly stood up and left not wanting to be around the uncomfortable atmosphere anymore.

Jan Di stared at the table like a zombie while her younger brother began to cry. Why did things go so badly for them? Where would her and her brother go? Kang San was too young to be living in the streets. He would be taken away from her for sure. Jan Di lost her parents and she soon feared that she would lose her little brother. She couldn't let that happen. If her parents were dead, Kang San was her only family left. What was she going to do? She thought about many things. Moving into a smaller apartment like the run down one before. Selling everything in her house and being able to stay in that apartment a while longer. Dropping out of school and getting a second job to help pay for rent and food and even her brother's school tuition. Though all these stressful thoughts, Jan Di felt a warm comfortable hand on her shoulder.

"Jan Di, don't worry, I'll use my connections to help find your parents." Woo Bin said warmly. His voice brought her back to earth and her mind was put a bit at ease. Woo Bin then turned to Kang San who was still crying. "And you," He said placing his hand on his head. "San, you are the man of the house now. You gotta stop crying and take care of your sister."

"No, I'll take care of both of them." Said someone else. They all looked up and saw that an out of breath Ji Hoo had just entered.

"You're late." Woo Bin said smiling.

"I saw the police before coming in and they told me everything." He informed. "Jan Di, come here, I need to talk to you." Ji Hoo walked over to Jan Di and pulled her into her room and closed the door behind them.

"Ji Hoo?" She questioned her boyfriend as she was sat down.

"Jan Di…I can't sit back and do nothing anymore. And I WON'T sit back and do nothing anymore. I can't let the woman I love suffer like this." Ji Hoo told her knelt down by her side.

"Ji Hoo…really it's ok…"

"No, it's not ok. I promised you I would take care of you." Ji Hoo took off his necklace which held his late mother's engagement ring. He took the ring off the necklace. He looked up at Jan Di with a strong look of determination in his eyes. "I'll say it again, I can't live without you. Jan Di, if you aren't by my side, then my world isn't happy. Everything stays cloudy. Nothing becomes clear. I need you by my side…always." Tears formed in Jan Di's eyes, not tears of sadness, but tears of happiness. "Jan Di…please allow me to be by your side forever and grant me the highest form of happiness imaginable. Be my light through the darkness. Geum Jan Di…marry me."

On the other side of the door, two nosey people stood with their ears pressed against the door. Woo Bin smiled. "Way to go Ji Hoo" He whispered happily for his two friends.

Kang San on the other hand, had a huge worried look on his face. He quickly put his coat on and ran out the house carrying his sister coat. There was a promise he had to keep before it was too late.

* * *

**A/N: So I've left you at a huge cliff hanger. Sorry about that. I hope you enjoy!**

**Please Read and Review! XD**

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey hey you guys! Sorry for the long wait. I started the update yesteday but...it kinda turned into another story XD**

**Thanks for all your reviews! They're all so great and make me so happy! I keep them all when I get the emails.**

**Also I would like to point out that in the episode where Jun Pyo saved Ji Hoo, right before that Ji Hoo DID propose to Jan Di but she turned him down. So...its not like I'm moving things too fast since he already proposed ONCE. ANYWAY Enjoy Chapter 5!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HYD or BBF**

* * *

Kang San rushed through the rainy streets of his neighborhood. It was pouring outside and he had no umbrella. He was soaking wet, not to mention freezing cold but he didn't care. There was somewhere he needed to be and a promise he needed to keep. He was heading towards the park where he and Jun Pyo had been meeting the past few days to play out "Operation Taste and Smell".

"Please be there Big Bro, please be there, please be there!" Kang San pleaded as he ran. "You just gotta be there!"

Upon reaching the park he quickly headed towards his and Jun Pyo's normal meeting spot; the swings.

"Where are you? WHERE ARE YOU?" He asked spinning around searching every part of the park with his eyes. No one was there but him. He stood alone. He searched around again in hopes that he wasn't alone and that he had just missed someone because he looked around so fast the first time. But to his avail, he really was alone there in the park. His only company was the rain. He felt defeated.

He brought his sister's coat to his face and inhaled deeply. The smell quickly brought Jan Di's face into his mind. He saw here there smiling. Would it have done the same for Jun Pyo? Would it really matter now? Kang San dropped to his knees and helplessly cried.

"I'm sorry Big Bro. I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I couldn't help keep our promise. I couldn't help you remember Noona!"

It was really hard for Kang San. Sure, he really did like Ji Hoo a lot and he had no problem with his sister marrying him as long as she was happy. He knew Ji Hoo was a good man who really loved his sister and would take good care of her. But he couldn't help thinking that Jun Pyo loved Jan Di more. In his mind, the mind of a child, Jun Pyo deserved her more and would make her happier. He knew he would, if only he could remember. He held the coat closer to him.

"I'm sorry Big Bro," He whispered. "I couldn't keep our promise."

Kang San stood up solemnly and started to walk back home. There was nothing more he could do. He was sure that by tomorrow his sister and Ji Hoo would be officially engaged. There would be no point for him to keep trying to get Jun Pyo to remember. There would be no way his sister would go back to Jun Pyo now even if he did remember her. All hope was lost. He stopped walking and stared at the sky. The sun was covered by dark rain clouds. He locked the whole world out of his mind for an instant. Closing his eyes, he shut his brain off and just breathed deeply while he clutched his sister's coat tightly.

Everything would be ok. He tried his best, he really did, and that was really all that mattered wasn't it? His sister was happy. That should be enough for him. He loves his older sister more than anything and he should be celebrating with her. Letting out a huge sigh of relief he brought his body and mind back to earth and opened his eyes.

_Wait. What's going on? Everything is spinning! Who's holding me? Why is everyone yelling?_

Kang San tried to line up his thoughts. Something happened that he wasn't aware of.

"Little Bro! Little Bro!!" Someone yelled shaking him.

"Big Bro?" Kang San asked looking up at the person shaking him. Jun Pyo

"Are you stupid or something!? Are you trying to commit suicide!? Do you have a death wish!?" Jun Pyo yelled angrily at Kang San.

"…huh?"

"Don't you 'HUH' me!! It's pouring rain outside and you're standing in the middle of the road with your eyes closed! Are you an Idiot? A truck nearly hit you and I had to run out my car just to save you!!"

Kang San looked around. He was in Jun Pyo's arms across the street from the park. He must have not noticed that he stopped in the middle of the road to think. How dangerous. How could he not notice?

"Sorry Big Bro…"

Jun Pyo stood him up. "If sorry was enough then we wouldn't need police men. This suit was expensive too. Now it's ruined and I have to throw it away." He looked at Kang San who was soaking wet and shaking from the cold. "Come on, we're getting out of the rain." He pulled Kang San towards his car. Upon doing so, Jun Pyo heard something chime on the ground. Turning to look towards the sound, he laid his eyes upon a necklace that must have fallen out of Jan Di's coat that Kang San was still holding.

Letting go of Kang San, he bent down to pick it up. He felt really strange. Something wasn't right. He felt like a huge wave had just hit his head.

"It…it was like this…"Jun Pyo whispered.

"Hmm?" asked Kang San not hearing what Jun Pyo had just said.

"I…I was going to see someone…but he was there. A car…a car was racing towards him…" He turned to Kang San. "Just…just like you! And I saved him…I pushed him out the way and the car hit me instead."

"Who?? What car?" Kang San questioned

"Ji Hoo…I saved Ji Hoo and…I was going to…I was going to…" He looked down at the necklace in his hand. J&J was inscribed on it. "I was going to visit…Jan Di."

"You…you remembered." Whispered Kang San. It was hard hearable over the pouring rain.

"Jan Di…Guem Jan Di…I…" Jun Pyo shook his head and stood up burying the necklace deep in the palm of his hand. "Where is she!?" He asked Kang San.

"At home."

"Then let's go." Jun Pyo grabbed Kang San and pulled him over to his car that was parked on the side of the road. They both got in and headed towards Kang San's house.

"Do you really remember Big Bro?" Asked Kang San with a bit of happiness in his voice. "Do you really remember us now?"

"It…it came back like a flash."

"Wait…Big Bro…I have some bad news" Kang San said losing the happiness in his voice. He was still shaking from the cold. Seeing that, Jun Pyo turned on the car heater.

"Tell me later. Save your breath, you have to stay warm! Take off your coat. It soaking wet!" Jun Pyo commanded.

"Noona…Noona is getting married to Big Brother Ji Hoo…" He said faintly.

"WHAT?! I forget about her for a few weeks and she goes and gets engaged to my best friend!?" Jun Pyo shouted outraged. "Damn that Ji Hoo! Making a move on my girl at a time like this!"

"I…ran to get you…as soon as…he asked her to marry him."

"Idiot! Why didn't you just call me!?"

"Because…I thought that…if you smelled Noona's coat…you would remember her…" Jun Pyo saw that Kang San was loosing his breath and was now trembling more from the cold. He had just pulled up to Jan Di's house and parked his car.

"AHHHGSSH! Just stop taking! We're here now!" Jun Pyo ran out the car to the other side and opened the door for Kang San. "Can you walk?"

"Y…yeah" Kang San answered trembling. He was still soaking wet and it was clear he was freezing but deep down he felt a bit of warmth. He kept his promise. Jun Pyo remembered his sister. That happiness gave him the strength he needed to walk. He stepped out the car and walked into his house with Jun Pyo.

As they both entered, they saw everyone was there. Yi Jung and Ga Eul must have arrived while Kang San ran out to look for Jun Pyo. They were all happily chatting loudly to each other and Ji Hoo had his arm happily around and equally happy Jan Di. As they walked deeper into the house, the others noticed them.

"San!" Yelled Jan Di standing up. She was shocked that he was soaking wet and trembling. More over she was more surprised to see that he was with Jun Pyo.

"Goo Jun Pyo!" Yelled Ji Hoo "What happened?!" He asked looking back and forth from Jun Pyo to Kang San.

"Noo…Noona…"Began Kang San walking towards his sister. "Big Bro…Big Bro..re…members….you…" he managed to say right before he fainted.

* * *

**A/N: I'm quiet proud of this chapter ^_^ I really hope you guys enjoy! I'm almost done with the story.**

**Please read and review. You know they helpe me out a lot XD**


	6. Final Chapter

**Hey everyone! Thanks for all the great reviews! You guys all rock! I'm sorry it took me so long to update but I really had to think of a way to make most/all of you happy! I hope you like what I wrote! Enjoy! 3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hana Yori Dango/Boys Before Flowers**

* * *

The main focus for the past two hours had been Kang San. Due to the sudden rush of cold and wetness, Kang San had developed a high fever that was not easy for them to bring down. All seven of them, including Yoon Seok Young, Ji Hoo grandfather, who was called right away, were gathered round Kang San's bed where he laid heavily breathing and sweating profusely. Grandpa Yoon told them they had nothing to worry about, he wasn't in any serious condition but his fever was extremely high and would have to be constantly watched until it went down, incase he had hallucinations and became anxious. Jan Di sat by her brother's side gently wiping away sweat from his brow. She had changed him out of his wet clothes and dressed him a warm pair of pajamas. Even though the atmosphere was heavy because Jun Pyo was not only there but they all knew he remembered, nothing was said on the topic and they all patiently waited for Kang San to fall asleep.

Grandpa Yoon walked out of Kang San's room and motioned for Ji Hoo and the others to follow leaving Jan Di alone to tend to her brother. Yi Jung was the last person out of the room and closed the door behind him. Grandpa Yoon waked to the door and began putting his coat on and got ready to leave.

"Don't worry about the boy; he'll be fine once his fever goes down." Grandpa Yoon assured them. "But don't ever let a young boy that age stand outside in the freezing cold rain! What's wrong with all of you?!" He scolded. They all held their heads down ashamed then slowly turned to look at Jun Pyo.

"Oi! It wasn't me! How was I supposed to know he was looking for me?" Jun Pyo defended himself. "You should all be thanking me. If it wasn't for me, little bro would have been run over by a truck! He might even be dead by now!"

"Jun Pyo, we didn't say anything." Smiled Yi Jung.

"Ahhhshh! You didn't need to! Those looks were enough." Jun Pyo turned towards Ji Hoo. "And you! Who said it was ok for you to propose to my girlfriend!?"

"YOUR girlfriend?!" Ji Hoo questioned angrily.

"Did you say 'propose'?" Inputted Grandpa Yoon. He looked over at Yi Hoo's neck. "Yi Hoo, where's your mother's ring you wore on that necklace?"

"I gave it to Jan Di…" Ji Hoo answered.

"…Did she accept it?"

"…Yes… she did."

"Walk me to my car, let's have a chat."

"…yes grandpa." Ji Hoo put on his coat and walked outside with his grandfather.

The room was very quiet after they left. In fact, they all felt very uncomfortable. Too uncomfortable to talk. Woo Bin's phone rang and he quickly answered it on the first ring. Anything to get him out of the draggy atmosphere.

"Hello? Ah that's great, good job. So how long? Good, good. Thank you very much." He hung up the phone smiling.

"Who was it?" Asked Yi Jung questioning his smile.

"Some of my men, they found Jan Di's parents."

"Jan Di's parents were missing?" Jun Pyo asked surprised.

"That's great! Where did they find them!?" Chimed Ga Eul ignoring Jun Pyo's question.

"Seems they were left on an island at a pit stop the company made during the trip." Woo Bin answered.

"Are you serious? That's all?" Yi Jung asked surprised.

"Yup, much ado about nothing. Leave it to the fuzz to make a big deal out of something so easy to figure out." Woo Bin laughed shaking his head.

"…the fuzz?" Jun Pyo questioned confused.

"Too true, good thing Jan Di has F4's Song Woo Bin as a friend." Yi Jung winked ignoring Jun Pyo again. "When will they be back?"

"Tomorrow morning." Woo Bin answered also ignoring Jun Pyo's question

"I'll go tell Jan Di the good news!" Ga Eul said standing up.

"NO! I'll go tell her!" Jun Pyo yelled standing up and blocking Ga Eul. "You three seem to enjoy keeping secrets from me so I'll give you another secret you guys to enjoy together! Ga Eul, Woo Bin told me last night while we were drunk that he was in love with you. Enjoy!"Jun Pyo ran to Kang San's room and closed the door behind him.

"You WHAT?" Yi Jung yelled slamming his hands on the table and looking at Woo Bin. Woo Bin's eyes were wide open and his face was a bit red.

"I-is that true?" questioned Ga Eul also turning red.

"It better not be! And why are you both turning red!?" Yi Jung yelled again not lowering his voice, only increasing it.

"I-uh-I was drunk I don't remember saying that." Woo Bin rubbed the back of his head and make a quick glance at Ga Eul. His face turned slightly redder as he quickly looked away.

"Hey, HEY! Don't look at her like that! HEY stop blushing! Woo Bin! Stop smiling!" Yi Jung had gotten to his feet and was now yelling like a mad man.

"Yi Jung, calm down." Ga Eul told him. Yi Jung looked at her blushing red face. He grew angrier knowing that her faces wasn't red because of him, but because of his best friend. He couldn't stand it. He wanted to be the only one who could make her blush like that. Without thinking, he pulled Ga Eul to him and kissed her more passionately than he ever kissed any women before. It was quite the long kiss. When he realized what he was doing, he quickly, but also tenderly, stopped the kiss and backed away. (Just a tad). But still not letting go of her. Ga Eul's face was even redder than before and she was also smiling. Yi Jung smiled and looked over at Woo Bin who sat there awestruck with his mouth hanging open.

"Hah! I got a SMILE too!" Yi Jung told him triumphantly.

Woo Bin slapped his forehead and shook his head astonished. "Yi Jung you never cease to amaze me. Nice job, Casanova. Nice Job."

* * *

Jun Pyo quietly waked into Kang San's room. He stood behind Jan Di who was tightly holding her little brother's hand. He had finally fallen asleep.

"Please get better San, I promise I'll take better care of you, just please don't leave me alone…" Jan Di whispered.

"…Woo Bin found your parents; they'll be home tomorrow morning. You don't have to worry anymore." Jun Pyo told her sitting down on the foot of Kang San's bed.

"Goo Jun Pyo!" she screamed startled. She was so absorbed in her little brother that she didn't notice that Jun Pyo had come in.

"Has his fever gone down?" he asked watching Kang San sleep.

"Ah… a little. He finally fell asleep." She answered looking back at her brother. "You said…Woo Bin found my parents? That's good…I'll should go thank him."

Jan Di stood from her brother's side and waked passed Jun Pyo. She was keen not to make any eye contact with him. Things where happening so fast for her, she didn't want another problem on her hands.

Jun Pyo saw things a different way. He had rememberd her. He remembered the love he had and still has for her. He saw the ring on Jan Di's finger, it wasn't one that he gave her. She shouldn't be wearing it. Jan Di was his girl, not Ji Hoo's. Jun Pyo wasn't about to let the love of his life slip through his fingers for something he couldn't control. It wasn't fair was it? It wasn't his fault he forgot. More over, he lost his memory for saving Ji Hoo, the person who was stealing the love of his life right from under him. It was Ji Hoo's fault! Ji Hoo should be the one watching HIM give Jan Di a ring. Ji Hoo should be the one watching HIM make Jan Di happy. Everything was twisted. And he had to make it right! Before she left, he had to straighting things out. He felt it was his only chance. They were alone. He grabbed Jan Di by the arm and pulled her in front of him so she was facing him.

"Jan Di…we have to talk." She looked away from him.

"No…" she told him pushing his arm away.

Jun Pyo stood up from the bed and wrapped his arm around her pulling her close to his body. With his other arm, he forced her face to look at his.

"Goo Jun Pyo!" She yelled trying to get out of his grip. But a man in love can truly be the strongest man in the world. "Goo Jun Pyo! Let me go we have nothing to talk about!"

"Jan Di! How can you do let me go so easily like this?"

"'Easily'!? You think it was easy!?" she hollered now looking him straight in the eyes. "It was tourture! You treated me like garbage! NO! You treated me worse than garbage!"

Remembering it all made a few tears start to fall from Jan Di's eyes. Sad thing was, Jun Pyo remembered it all too. In his memories he had seen himself yelling at Jan Di and truly treating her like trash. He was ashamed, horribly ashamed.

"Jan Di…" he lossned his grip a bit but didn't let her go "I-I'm sorry…it…it wasn't my fault I didn't know who you were…I"

"Just stop…I don't want you to explain, I just want you to leave…" she told him crying a bit harder.

"Jan Di…please I'm sorry. I really am. I don't want to lose you over something like this. This was all beyond my control. It's…it's not fair! Geum Jan Di, I love you…I'm so sorry…I'll never treat you like that again! I Promise Jan Di! I'm…I'm sorry…" Jun Pyo didn't know what else to say or do. He just wanted Jan Di back. He wanted her to be marrying him. All he could do was say he was sorry.

"If sorry…was enough…then we would have no need for police men." She told Jun Pyo through her tears. "There's…there's only so much pain I can take and I can't take anymore, not from you. When you cause me pain…I feel like dying. I can't go through this…please don't make me go through this anymore…let us be over…finally over…"

"Ja-Jan Di…no… I-I love you more than anything…you know that." Jun Pyo was trying his hardest to hold back his tears. His heart was not only being crushed, it felt like it was being set on fire.

Jan Di shook her head and pushed Jun Pyo away. "No more pain…please… no more pain." She told him crying as she slowly slid to her knees.

Jun Pyo's eyes were red as he backed away from her and saw her crying. Why did he always cause her pain? Was Ji Hoo truly the only one that could make her happy? He had never seen her cry with him, in fact, she would always smile while with him. The only thing he could do now to make her happy…was let her go. His tears finally came even though he fought so hard to keep them back.

"Ja-Geum Jan Di…he will never love you as much as I do! Never!" With that said, he stormed out the room and left Jan Di there alone to cry.

Jan Di covered her eyes and cried deeply into her hands. Was he really gone forever? Was it now offical that she and Goo Jun Pyo would never date again? She let herself cry, trying to droun out the pain with tears. It was over. It was really over, wasn't it? As she continued to cry her pain away, two warm arms wrapped themselves around her and held her tenderly.

"I heard the fire alarm go off in your heart again…I came to put it out the fire."

"Ji Hoo…" Jan Di sobbed.

"Shhh…it's ok…I'm here now."

"Ji Hoo…I…I" she didn't know what to say through her tears. She was just truly happy that Ji Hoo was there holding her. He deepend his embrace on her.

"Jan Di…I promise I will always be there as you heart's personal fire fighter." Jan Di finally smiled and her tears of pain truned into tears of joy. "I love you Geum Jan Di." He whispered softly into her ear and gently kissed her cheek.

"I love you too Yoon Ji Hoo." She told him leaning back into his embrace. "Thank you."

"Anytime"

Ji Hoo tilted her chin towards him and softly kissed her with all the soft gentle love he could bring into being. He was truly happy at that moment. NOW he could truthfully die a happy man. But he had the rest of his life to live with the woman he loved more than anything in the world. The woman that made him see the world in a different, more beautiful way. Jan Di changed Ji Hoo's life forever, and now it was his turn to change her life in the same beautiful, loving way.

* * *

**Thanks for seeing me out through till the end. This was my first fanfic I've ever finished. It's mostly thanks to all of your awesome reviews!**

**I hope you enjoyed my story! I really enjoyed writing it for you guys? How does a spin off sound? XD if so then pm me me!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**(Please Read and Review) ^_^**

* * *


End file.
